Marneus Calgar
Summary Marneus Augustus Calgar is the Chapter Master of the Ultramarines and Lord of Macragge, the capital world of the star-spanning empire of Ultramar. Almost all of Calgar's body has been replaced with bionics due to losing almost all of it during an attack by minor Tyranid Hive Fleet Perseus. Despite this, Calgar's combat skills and leadership remained strong, and he still leads the Ultramarines to many victories in the name of The Emperor. This is just one of many reasons why he is well respected amongst many other Space Marine chapters and is regarded as one of the strongest warriors and greatest champions of the Imperium of Man. Among Calgar's greatest feats of combat is the defeat of an Eldar Avatar of Khaine. When a large number of Craftworld Eldar swarmed onto planet Commrath in an attempt to retrieve an ancient artifact from within the tomb of Captain Orar, Marneus Calgar and his entire chapter came to the aid of the Imperial world. As Captain Orar was considered a great Ultramarines hero, Calgar refused to allow any aliens enter the sanctity of his tomb unwelcomed. After failing to make any progress and losing many of their number over the course of a day and a night, the Eldar unleased their ultimate weapon on the second day; an Avatar of Khaine. Suddenly, all of the Ultramarines' weapons became ineffective, and the fiery god began to effortlessly cut its way through barricades and marines, alike. Seeing no other option, Calgar issued a challenge to the furious shard of the war god. Approaching him, the Avatar began to swing its blade, slicing through Calgar's armor and bringing him to one knee. However, in as the beast attempted a killing blow, Calgar managed to catch the blade with one of his Gauntlets, the only part of him which could withstand the power of the molten sword, and drove the other through the Avatar's chest, killing it. With their best option having failed, the Eldar retreated, and Calgar secured another victory for his chapter against all odds. Then, of course, there are the Chapter Master's encounters with the mysterious, incredibly dangerous Tyranid organism known as The Swarmlord. In the year 754.M41, Hive Fleet Behemoth breached the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy, presenting a new threat to countless Imperial worlds and heralding the beginning of the First Tyrannic War. Realizing the imminent threat posed by these superpredators, Calgar ordered Maccrage's defenses to be readied for battle. In mere weeks, the vanguard fleet attacked, bio-ships depositing hideous monstrosities across the planet. Seeing that maintaining the deffensive position would be useless, Calgar rallied his armies and attempted to take the fight to the enemy. Utilizing the best tactics the chapter had to offer, the Ultramarines used their knowledge of Macragge's landscape and superior combat intellect to begin killing off the Tyranids' synapse organisms, greatly weakening the lesser organisms and driving their forces back. Unfortunately, at Cold Steel Ridge, the Ultramarines' luck ran out, as they encountered one of the most dangerous Tyranid organisms ever to be seen. This advanced Hive Tyrant, deemed "the Swarmlord", was not only immensely powerful, but also possessed tactical and combat skill rivalling even that of the Ultramarines. Knowing that his men could not survive the Swarmlord and its forces, Calgar ordered for Thunderhawk gunships to evacuate them. As soon as the Swarmlord realized its prey was attempting to escape, and charged straight towards him with a horde of its most elite warriors. While Calgar continued to fight, the Tyranids' number was too great, and he began to suffer sufficient damage. When he finally came face-to-face with the tyrant, he was close to death. Regardless, he refused to yield, and fought with every last ounce of strength he could muster until the Swarmlord finally laid him low. However, before it could land the final blow, Calgar's Honour Guard rushed in front of their Chapter Master, forming a shield in front of him. Slowly but surely, they began to use everything at their disposal to push the beast back, bolters firing as they swung their blades into its carapace. Though many of them were killed by the Swarmlord, their courageous sacrifice allowed the Thunderhawk time to arrive and the remaining Honour Guard to get Calgar to safety. While the Imperium eventually prevailed when the battleship Dominus Astra made the sacrifice of detonating its Warp-Drive in order to completely obliterate both itself and Hive Fleet Behemoth, the Ultramarines lost many of their members, the events of the war and their brave sacrifices still remembered by the chapter. Over two hundred years later in 993.M41, Marneus Calgar would once again face his greatest foe. On the world of Ichar IV, the Ultramarines found themselves being attacked by the forces of Hive Fleet Kraken. Calgar and the trusted Ultramarine Chaplain Cassius led their forces into the fray. While Cassius and his men battled against the Tyranids' troops, Calgar led an attack on the Fleet's synapse organisms. During this, he was eventually confronted by a familiar enemy. Despite having been destroyed during the destruction of Hive Fleet Behemoth, the Hive Mind had simply reabsorbed the Swarmlord's mind, allowing Hive Fleet Kraken to implant all its knowledge and skill into a new body, making it even more dangerous than before. However, this time Calgar was uninjured, as well as familiar with the way the tyrant fought. The two clashed once more, this time with Calgar emerging victorious after killing the Swarmlord with his Gauntlets. Without the Swarmlord to guide them, the marines wiped out the remaining Tyranids, though were too late to save the planet itself. Still, Calgar had conquered his most worthy adversary, and avenged his brothers who had laid down their lives for him 200 years ago. When the 13th Black Crusade spearheaded by Abaddon the Despoiler, Warmaster of Chaos, broke through the Cadian Gate and engulfed the entire galaxy in hellfire in the form of the massive Warp rift known as the Cicatrix Maledictum, Calgar was there to defend his home of Macragge from the assaults of the Black Legion and their allies. When all hope seemed lost, and the very fortress-monastery Hera was on the brink of being overrun, a play between Archamagos Dominus Belisarius Cawl and Yvraine of the Ynnari managed to resurrect the Primarch of the Ultramarines, Roboute Guilliman from his millennia-long stasis. With vicious efficiency, Guilliman drove the invaders from his homeworld, and then from a good chunk of the entire realm of Ultramar, which he declared was to be reinstated at it's original size of close to 500 worlds. Calgar was left in charge of the miniature empire while Guilliman engaged in his Terran Crusade to reunite with his father, the Emperor of Mankind. After Guilliman's conversation with him and the subsequent launch of the Indomitus Crusade, Calgar underwent the Rubicon Primaris, an extremely risky operation that involved inserting three extra gene-seed organs, making him the first traditional Space Marine to fully convert into a Primaris. He personally assisted in many battles throughout it, and is currently healing from a direct bout with Abaddon himself which very nearly killed him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B, likely High 5-A | At least High 5-A, possibly higher Name: Marneus Augustus Calgar Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Space Marine, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines, Lord of Macragge | Primaris Space Marine, Lord Defender of Greater Ultramar, Head of the Tetrachs of Ultramar Powers and Abilities: |-|Regular=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Cyborgization (Partial; Has all of his limbs, some of his torso and an eye replaced with cybernetics), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Acid Manipulation (Can spit blinding and extremely corrosive acid that can melt away all organic and some metallic material), Technology Manipulation (His Black Carapace allows him to directly connect his nerves to specialized machines, chief among them his Power Armor), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Martial Arts (Among one of the best fighters in the entire Imperium, as one of the most notable Chapter Masters alive), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Weapon Mastery (Should be among one of the most skilled weapon wielders in the entire Imperium), Durability Negation (Power weapons weaken the bonds of matter, making it easier to punch through armor), Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Marines can easily process even most swallowed poisons and usually operate fine even in the most toxic environments), Disease Manipulation (Marines are nearly completely immune to diseases, with only certain Chaos afflictions being able to touch them), Telepathy (Marines can usually resist the whisperings of psykers and daemons to an extent), Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Marines are naturally extremely adaptive to their environment, including extremes of heat and radiation), Possession, Madness Manipulation, Corruption (Marines can usually hold out against Chaos corruption, soul manipulation, daemonic possessions and the maddening effects of the Warp in general for far longer than any ordinary human), Pain Manipulation (Marines are far more tolerant to pain than any ordinary human. Also is difficult to cause by sheer virtue of most of his body being cybernetics) |-|Primaris Marine=All previous abilities amped up considerably, along with possibly higher Regeneration (Thanks to the Belisarian Furnace. Managed to get up and slightly move despite having both of his hearts torn up), Possibly Limited Resurrection (Managed to be revitalized by his Belisarian Furnace after being clinically dead for 20 minutes, although it's unknown if this is combat applicable), Rage Power (When close to death, a Primaris' Belisarian Furnace acts as a "last stand" organ, providing the Marine a supercharged adrenaline rush and instigating rapid tissue and bone regeneration) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level (Defeated the Daemon Prince M'kar the Reborn), likely Dwarf Star level (Defeated an Avatar of Khaine. Killed The Swarmlord with his bare hands) | At least Dwarf Star level, possibly higher (Far more powerful than before. Managed to crack the jaw and armor of Abaddon the Despoiler himself, albeit the battle was ended in a single strike by Abaddon once the Warmaster of Chaos stopped holding back, so it is unlikely he is comparable to him) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than a regular Marine), likely FTL reactions and combat speed (Much faster than most other Marines, the most highly trained of which are capable of reacting and processing information in nanoseconds) | At least Subsonic movement speed (The increased mobility of his new suit and his Primaris enhancement have likely significantly improved his speed), with at least FTL, possibly higher reactions and combat speed (Should be faster than before. Managed to block an attack from Abaddon the Despoiler, albeit it ripped through his gauntlet) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Pushed a Necron Pylon, essentially a massive artillery platform as large as a tank, off the ground) | At least Class 100 (Should be far stronger than before) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class, likely Dwarf Star Class (Punched through the chest of an Avatar. Killed the Swarmlord with his bare hands) | At least Dwarf Star Clas, possibly higher (Managed to somewhat damage Abaddon the Despoiler, albeit extremely superficially) Durability: At least Small Planet level, likely Dwarf Star level (Survived a brutal assault from the Swarmlord, albeit lost most of his limbs) | At least Dwarf Star level, possibly higher (Managed to endure a hit from Abaddon, albeit he was instantly one-shot from the Warmaster once he stopped holding back, having both his hearts slashed open and being forced to stay in the Apothecarion for recovery for the rest of the Vigilus Campaign) Stamina: Immense (Managed to survive even having all four limbs sliced off and some of his body being terribly damaged) Range: Extended melee range, kilometers with the built-in Bolters on his gauntlets Standard Equipment: *'Gauntlets of Ultramar:' Calgar wears a set of master-crafter Power Fists, each of which is equipped with a built-in Storm Bolter. Their true origin is unknown, though the Ultramarine Primarch Roboute Guilliman recovered them from a Chaos Champion after the Gamalia Reclusiam Massacre and often wore them, thereafter. The Gauntlets are even tougher than Marneus himself, as no Adeptus Mechanicus Magos or Chapter Artificer has ever been capable of breaking the shell to examine the inner workings. *'Artificer Armor:' Calgar often wears a suit of Artificer Armor into combat. While Artificer Armor may appear similar to Power Armor, it is in fact as beyond Power Armor as Power Armor is beyond the Carapace Armor of a Guardsman. This super dense armor allows the wearer to ignore attacks which would easily tear through standard Power Armor, offering a level of defense similar to that of Tactical Dreadnought Armor. *'Armor of Antilochus:' Occasionally, Calgar will instead wear this master-crafter suit of Terminator Armor into battle. Not only does this suit provide all the defenses of normal Terminator Armor while still allowing Calgar to be as quick as ever, but it also contains a compact Teleport Homer. *'Armor of Heraclus:' Since his transformation into a Primaris Astartes, Marneus Calgar has preferred to wear the Armor of Heraclus, a specially modified suit of Mark X Gravis Power Armour that provides an unprecedented level of protection while in no way interfering with his movement. *'Iron Halo:' Like almost all the most highly renowned members of the Adeptus Astartes, Calgar has an Iron Halo mounted on his armor. Using conversion field technology, this device creates a personalized forcefield around the wearer which converts kinetic energy into harmless light, completely nullifying the affect of attacks. Intelligence: Genius (An incredibly sharp tactical mind with centuries of experience. Hailed as one of the greatest strategists in the entire Imperium of Man) Weaknesses: Calgar often leads his forces a bit too by the book, though this is rarely to their detriment. Key: Regular | Primaris Marine Gallery File:Marneus_Calgar_by_Karl_Kopinski.jpg|Chapter Master Calgar prior to his transformation into a Primaris Marine File:Primarneuscawlgirl.jpg|Calgar after the Rubicon Primaris Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Imperium of Man Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acid Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Resurrection Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 5